The present disclosure relates generally to sensor communication during wellbore measurements, and more specifically to providing sensor communication at a new frequency along a single wire bus within a bottom hole assembly that does not interfere with operation of legacy sensors positioned along the bus.
During drilling and survey operations within a well, the single wire bus is used for communication between tools positioned along the single wire bus and for sharing power between the tools positioned along the single wire bus. Legacy sensors, which are tools currently positioned along the single wire bus, generally communicate using a legacy single wire protocol based on MIL-STD-1553 standard for electrical characteristics of a data bus. Communications between several of the legacy sensors along the single wire bus using the legacy single wire protocol may result in congested transmissions along the single wire bus and a loss of communication precision. Additionally, communication using the legacy single wire protocol may not be compatible with other sensors that rely on different standards for data transmission across the single wire bus.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.